Alfred Frederick Jones
by TitanPandora
Summary: A simple trip to Grandma's, leads Alfred and Matthew into a magical forest that needs saving from it's mad king
Alfred sat in his parent's car with a tetchy look on his face. They chatted loudly and excitedly about their super awesome trip, they'd be taking to California without him or his twin brother. Matthew (his twin brother) sat next to him with a less angry face. Well he was kind of occupied on his fancy 3DS playing that stupid Tomodachi Mii game he bought so he could just make his crush marry him.

He was kind of lonely and shy.

"Alfred, are you excited to spend the month at Grandma's?" Alfred's mom asked in a sickly sweet voice as she giggled under her breath. Of course she'd think this was some kind of joke.

"I would like to go to LA." Alfred murmured angrily as he crossed his arms in a tight, closed off manner. Matthew looked over at Alfred, biting his lower lip in slight worry and pushed his round red glasses up.

Alfred's mom sighed, "We talked about this, dear, your Grandma haven't seen you boys in years and Mama and Papa need a break. I think you'll guys find fun playing in the backyard and listening to her stories."

"We're not 5, mom, we're seventeen." Alfred bared his teeth and disgruntly turned away from her and glared out the window. He hoped she would see how vexed he was and change her mind, but all he heard was her angry scoff and she turned away.

The car went awkwardly silent as Alfred fumed and his mother wrung her hands with a twisted smile. She loved her son, but he was a little rebel always believing he was doing the right thing, when he truly wasn't. She was relieved when her mother-in-law's house came into view and nostalgic memories filled her head.

Alfred's dad pulled into the long gravel driveway and crossed the rickety bridge covered in long vines that draped out in the large river that lead in the back of her yard. Little lawn ornaments littered the yard like a large crystal balls and a squeaky rocking chair on the porch. Alfred's dad parked the car at the front of the chipping of paint garage and hopped out of the car while popping the trunk with a button. Matthew opened his door with his eyes glued to the game as he tapped and tapped away at the little screen.

"My boys!" A woman cried as she burst from the old door at the back of the aged home. It was painted with peeling yellow, or maybe cream, Alfred couldn't really tell, because the wear and tear of the house showed. The windows were endlessly dusty and the highest circular window had a large crack through it and taped hazardly with blue painting tape.

Though, the women who owned the house had long grey hair pulled back in a tight elderly bun and blue eyes that became tired with age. Her clothing was loose and varied in different colors. Alfred accepted the hug with a smile as he buried his face in her neck, smelling the familiar scent of his loving grandma and she gave him a tight squeeze. Matthew had migrated over with his 3DS in his hand and his other wiped at his nose making his glasses fall down his nose.

The elderly women smiled warmly and pushed them up the boy's nose and pulled him into a hug.

"I hope you boys have fun with gramgram." Alfred glanced over and glared harshly at his parents. He forgot to be angry at them for ditching him while they partied in California. Their mother handed Matthew two suitcases and Alfred's blue backpack.

"Oh, we will, mother." Alfred sassed and took his suitcase and backpack and trudged into the old house. The kitchen should have been in a museum with its out of date appliances and 70s vibes.

"Come on Alfred, stop being such an ass." Matthew finally spoke up with his voice laced with unknown venom, "Mom and Dad need a break."

"They could just ask and not ship us off to Grandma's!"

"It's not like they could ship us anywhere else!"

Alfred and Matthew noses were practically touching as they bared teeth at each other.

"Boys." Came a soothing voice as their grandma put a hand on each of their shoulder, gently separating the twins. "I know you both don't want to be here, but you don't have to take out your anger out on each other."

They blushed like little school children and looked away from her wiseful gaze, "Sorry Grandma." they chorused sadly.

"It's fine, as punishment you boys will clean the attic."

Matthew and Alfred's face turned in complete horror at their grandmother's proclamation.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Alfred barked and all she did was laugh and ruffle his hair.

"No, listen baby," she soothed him by running her long fingers through his sunny blonde hair, "you can go up to my attic and sort through some stuff. If you see something you like you can take it. I'm sure I have a few interesting items upstairs that would catch your fancy."

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows, but provided a smile, "Thanks Grandma, you're the best."

Alfred blushed and glanced over at his twin, "Well, that does kinda sound cool. Maybe i'll find something really cool of Grandpa's. Like maybe a rifle!"

"Please tell me Grandpa didn't leave a rifle." Matthew huffed and Grandma only laughed and shrugged which didn't sooth the quiet boy.

"I'll see you boys later, please come down and take a cookie or two when you're done messing around." She clicked her tongue and finally let the boys go.

They grabbed their bags and walked upstairs. The old stairs creaked and squeaked as well as all the floors of the old home. Matthew opened a door with a diamond door knob to their usual room that had two bed with vintage lace covers and an scratchy blanket that Alfred usually threw in the corner before going to bed. The dresser had collected dust and the overhead light flickered when Matthew flipped it on.

"I don't want to search the attic for treasures, it sounds like a childish thing." Alfred told Matthew as he unzipped his suitcase and started putting his folded clothing in the old armour.

Matthew just sighed and set his 3DS down on the bedside table with a dolly and an old stained glass lamp. "Grandma is just trying to be nice. Maybe you'll actually find something you'd like. Come on Alfred, don't be such a douche," his lips went in a sly smile as he crossed his arms, "What if a box falls on me and my hero big twin brother isn't there to get me unstuck and I die." he dramatically fell back on the bed that squeaked loudly and screamed at the sudden weight.

"Stop patronizing me." Alfred joked with a smile as he shut the drawer.

"Well come on!" Matthew jumped up as he ran across the room grabbing Alfred's hand, "Let's go search for treasures."

The twins ran outside of the room and jogged up two flights of stairs that lead to the leaky and shabby attic. The room was covered with a fine layer of dust and everything seemed to be strategically placed. On a tri mirror was a leather jacket hanging loosely with boxes around it. Alfred picked up the bomber jacket and dusted off all the dust he saw and swung it around fitting his arms into the arm holes and fixed the collar in the mirror.

"Alfred," Matthew breathed, "You look like Grandpa." To prove his point he picked up an old polaroid of Grandpa with his wild blonde hair and bright smile.

"Didn't they call Grandpa insane?" Alfred asked, sitting down next to Matthew with an interested look as he looked over the picture.

"Yeah, they thought he was mental, because he saw things. He was just a poor imaginative man and Grandma said he was sweetest person in the world." He responded quietly as he picked up a little jewelry box that when opened played a tune that was tinged with age. He lifted up a clip that looked like it was made with real seashells. He opened up the barrett and clipped it to his hair with a smile.

"A shame that people like that die." Alfred murmured as he gripped at the sleeve of the precious jacket.

On the sad note, he stood up and started looking through boxes.

"What do you think are in these bottles?" Matthew asked as he picked up two dusty bottles. One was marked with old fingers prints while the other had only a green string around it. Both bottles flashed in green panic, but were sealed off with two large black corks.

"I don't know, give it to me." Alfred strolled over and took the bottle with the green string around it. He inspected it closely and tried to rub away the dust, but it seemed to stay unsettlingly undisturbed.

While Alfred was closely inspecting the little bottle, Matthew was trying to open it. "These are tightly sealed, it's like it is apart of the bottle." he grunted as he tapped the bottle on the ground and it felt like nothing was inside it.

"Well if nothing is inside it then I don't want it." Alfred set his bottle on top of a few stacked boxes and turned away. Matthew did the same and went back to his box of jewelry. He found a long chain of pearls that looked real.

Alfred went back to the corner of boxes he was carefully moving out of the way. He stopped when he saw a piece of wood. He removed the box off of the old chest with a huge lock on it, but something was inscribed on the top. He rubbed his dirty hands on the back of his pants and swiped his thumb across the insignia.

The gold plate read, Frederick Jones.

"Hey! I found Grandpa's chest, but it's lock." Alfred said angrily as he kicked at the box and the lock fell in shambles on the floor.

"Alfred! You're like a bull in a China shop. Dear God." Matthew scolded him as he stood up and grabbed the broken lock off the floor. It shimmered with gold life, but the top half was twisted and looked like glass.

Alfred really didn't care and his adventurous side showed as he lifted the lid of the box with eyes widen in excitement.

A bright light shined in his wide blue eyes catching the blonde by surprise. He stumbled back, swiping like a cat at the shinning light and Matthew let out a scream as two lights spun around his body and left a trail of white dust.

Alfred slammed into the tall stack of boxes that held the two glass bottles that fell from their great height and shattered on the floor. Two green sprites emerged from the glass and swirled around Alfred's face trying to get the dazed boy to notice him.

"Get up! Get up Mr. Jones!" One of the sprites shouted in a high voice as it landed on Alfred's face and pulled at his nose.

"My head." Alfred groaned as he rubbed at his head. Two sprites landed on his shoulder, one was a young girl with short-cropped hair and a flowing green dress that matched the loose ribbon in her hair while the other was another women with long brown hair with a little pink flower in her hair. She didn't have much of a dress, but more of a long flowing cloak. Matthew was being pestered by a sprite with a large bosom and a pixie cut and another with long white hair and a puffy dress.

The Sprite with long brown hair pulled on Alfred's leather jacket, "Get up Mr. Jones, we need your help!" She cried.

"Woah, look at these Matthew." Alfred whispered as he let his finger rub across the sprite on his shoulder who leaned in the touch.

"Mine aren't that friendly, ow!" Matthew yelped loudly as the white haired sprite stabbed him with a needle and shied away from his touch.

Alfred made an L on his forehead and turned to the anxious sprite that kept pulling at his jacket. "Why do you need my help?" he questioned in a confused tone.

"Erika." the brown haired one suddenly said in a quiet tone, "This isn't Mr. Jones."

"Hey, I'm Mr. Jones. Mr. Alfred F. Jones. The F stands for Frederick, my grandfather!"

"Your Grandfather." The sprite repeated with wide eyes. "Where is Mr. Jones, the forest needs him!"

"Miss. Fairy, our grandfather is dead. He died of a heart attack a day before we were born." Matthew spoke up and the sprite let out a gasp and flew straight in his face.

"I'm no fairy, I'm a sprite. Those fairies are stupid and useless." she huffed angrily.

"But, Elizabeta, they say Mr. Jones is dead. What are we going to do about our problem." Erika asked in a sweet, bell-twinkling voice.

Elizabeta flew down from Matthew's face and grabbed her companion's hand. "We ask Mr. Jones kins. You see, they are his life and image."

"Wait, problem, what if I don't want to help." Alfred growled crossing his arms.

The white haired sprite glared at Alfred and zoomed angrily in his face as he tried to swipe her away. "You better help," she hissed, "nobody asked you to, but nobody told you to be stubborn either!"

"Natalia!" The busty sprite squeaked as she tried to rip the white hair sprite from the blonde's face.

"Alfred! Matthew!"

All of the sprites froze in place and quickly flew away and out the window. Grandma finally climbed up to the stairs to see her little grandbabies in a heap of mess. Alfred was laying on top of different boxes with her late husband's jacket on and Matthew was decked out in pearls and clips.

"Are you two ok, I heard yelling and stuff falling." She questioned, walking into the room. Matthew quickly shut the chest and Alfred pulled himself up from the mess of boxes he fell on top of.

"Yeah Grandma, I just slipped on this glass." Alfred pointed the remnants of the glass jars that the sprites broke free from.

"Oh my, I'll get a dustpan to clean that up. Won't you two come down and get a cookie before you go to bed." she shooed the two downstairs.

"Matthew?" Alfred asked looking at his twin with dull eyes.

"Yes?"

"Did you see what I saw?"

"Yes, Alfie."

"Good. I don't want to be crazy like Grandpa."


End file.
